


Die schlechten Tage

by DaintyCrow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Malnutrition, PTSD, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da waren die guten Tage, und da waren die schlechten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die schlechten Tage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586825) by [Soul4Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale). 
  * A translation of [The Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111745) by Dajypop. 



> Reviews werden übersetzt und weitergeleitet.

Da waren gute Tage, Tage wenn ein Tequila Sunrise nicht auf der Frühstückskarte stand, Tage an denen er mit der Welt umgehen konnte, solange er es vermied zu den Sternen zu sehen.  
Aber die schlechten Tage schienen ihm keinen gefallen zu tun.

Das waren die Tage, an denen das einzige, auf das er sich freute der Bruchteil der Sekunde war, in dem das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu stoppen schien, nachdem er seine Eingeweide in die Toilette gespült hatte. Sekunden später, würde er zurück kommen mit mehr Galle, die sich aus seinem Mund gießen würde. Es waren die Tage an denen er oft nicht aus dem Bett kommen wollte, aber er nicht schlafen konnte, weil alles was er sehen konnte war: _Das sind nicht meine Sterne._ Eine Explosion in seinen Träumen weckte ihn, kerzengerade richtete er sich auf in seinem luxuriösen Bett, schwitzend auf den seidenen Laken und fühlte seine Haare an Hals und Gesicht kleben.

Jetzt war Tony Stark derzeit am dritten Tag ohne Schlaf, bastelte sich in seiner Kellerwerkstatt davon als ob es sein einziges Halteseil in der realen Welt wäre. Er beantwortete Anrufe links und rechts, ignorierte Texte, hatte JARVIS Anrufe annehmen lassen, als wäre er nicht da und beschäftige sich in der realen Welt. Gefälschte Besprechungen, Termine und Partys schienen die einzigen Orte, an die er gehen würde, versuchte sogar in der Späte die Nahrungsaufnahme und Bad-Pausen zu verringern um das Gefühl zu haben endlich schlafen zu können.

Die Haare ein absolutes Durcheinander, waren auf ihrer Art und Weise, wie sie wollten, große dunkle Ringe unter den Augen … Der berühmte (oder, in einigen Fällen, berüchtigte) Tony Stark kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum, wie er an diesen Tagen aussah, sperrte sich weg, in den Keller seines Hauses, wie ein Einsiedler. Er war, an diesem Punkt, bis zum Mach 43 gekommen, arbeitete mit neuen Metallen und setzte neue Methoden ein, während er versuchte seinen Verstand, der ihn zu den Gedanken, die ihn panisch machten brachte, mit Alkohol zu betäuben. Anlieferung war kein Problem, JARVIS konnte die Anrufe abhandeln und er hatte genug Geld, dass jedes Spirituosengeschäft in der Stadt zu ihm liefern würde.

Nach zwei weiteren Tagen wie diesem, in denen er sein dünnes selbst zwischen kaum Essen und, wegen seiner Nerven, übergeben was er gegessen hatte, getragen hatte, sank Tony ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass einige der Beruhigungsmittel, die er genommen hatte, diese schrecklichen Alpträume verhindern würden.  
Leider erwachte er noch gegen zwei Uhr morgens zitternd, keuchend und mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen.


End file.
